


Regulus Black's Secret

by jeanette9a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Got a secret, can you keep it?" he was asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulus Black's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Secret http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6XqdVRxV7Q  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or the song.  
> I just wanted to create a fun little one shot, it is meant for fun.

Harry was not sure where he was, it was dark and gloomy. The only light came from a ghostly figure, sitting on something obscured by darkness. It was swinging its legs idly, while it sang in an eerie voice:  
“Got a secret, can you keep it?  
Swear this one you’ll save, better lock it in your pocket.”  
It was swinging a locket between its fingers. And he was sure the locket was alive somehow or it kept something alive and it was drenched with dark magic. How he knew, he had no idea. Only he knew that it is familiar somehow.  
“Taking this one to the grave.  
Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. “  
It was winking to him in the distance, now that he looked deeper it looked a lot like someone he knew, but not. It was just someone similar. It was sitting on an island in the middle of the murky lake. In what looks like a cave.  
“Everybody tells  
Why when do our darkest deeds to we tell?  
They burn in our brain, become a living hell, because everyone tells.”  
…  
He woke up in bed sweaty and icky. He had no idea what that dream was about, but he knew he’d never tell.


End file.
